Power transmission systems are used to selectively deliver rotational power from a driver such as an internal combustion engine, electric motor or other source of rotational power, to one or more driven devices. Driven devices commonly include such things as pumps, electric generators, rotating machinery, the tires of a vehicle or a propeller of a water craft. Drive systems are used to selectively deliver power from the driver to the driven device.
Drive systems may have numerous different configurations. It is also not uncommon to have a need to make changes to the configuration of a drive system. Such changes may include the need to incorporate new devices and components. The configuration of drive systems sometimes make the systems difficult to reconfigure or make implementing changes difficult.
Drive systems may benefit from improvements.